


One Chance: Kota

by Tgaret990



Series: One Chance: Wrestle Kingdom 14 [3]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: And Kenny assuring him that he does, And Kota's first Tokyo Dome main event!!!, Dorks in Love, I am firmly Ibushi Two Belts, Introspection, It's the big one folks, Kenny being there for Kota no matter what, Kenny wouldn't miss Wrestle Kingdom would he?, Kota needing to know if he really has what it takes to be THE top guy, M/M, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: When Okada’s music hit he took his time coming down the ramp, and as soon as he stepped into the ring, everything changed. The deafening crowd, the bright lights, the tension in the air, all faded, until it was just him and Okada. Their eyes met, and Kota felt himself smile.This was it. He could feel it.
Relationships: Ibushi Kota/Kenny Omega
Series: One Chance: Wrestle Kingdom 14 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587994
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	One Chance: Kota

One Chance: Kota

A/N: Aaaaand here’s the last one! *silently attempts to push away Ibushi Two Belts one-shot plot bunnies*

  
  


Kota stood by the curtain, heart racing, taking deep breaths as Naito’s music echoed throughout the Tokyo Dome, his opponent tomorrow should he win tonight. He took another deep breath, eyes closed, bouncing gently on his toes, a few butterflies in his stomach and adrenaline coursing through his body.

10 years since he’d debuted in New Japan Pro Wrestling.

Fourteen hard fought for points to win the A block of the G1.

One G1 Climax Tournament win.

One contract to get him into the Wrestle Kingdom night one main event.

One chance to prove he had what it takes to be **the** champion.

History would be made tonight.

After his match with Okada, he would know. He would know how badly he wanted his dream. He would know how much he was willing to sacrifice to make it a reality. He would know if he was worthy to be a double champion, because if he could make it past Okada, arguably one of the greatest IWGP Heavyweight champions New Japan had ever seen? Neither Naito nor Jay stood a chance.

He felt a pair of arms pull him into a gentle embrace from behind, eyes slowly opening. He melted back into it with a harsh breath, feeling himself tear up at the soft kiss pressed into his neck. “Told you I’d make it in time,” Kenny whispered, and Kota turned around in his arms to look at him. Kenny looked a bit out of breath, and his luggage sat next to him in a haphazard pile, but he smiled brightly, lovingly, and Kota couldn’t ask for more.

“I knew you would,” Kota told him quietly, wiping at his eyes, pressing their foreheads together, wrapping his arms around Kenny in turn. Kenny sighed happily.

“Nervous?” he asked.

“Terrified,” Kota admitted with a soft laugh. Kenny laughed with him.

“You ready?”

“I’ve never been more ready for anything in my life,” Kota told him firmly. Kenny pulled back slightly, meeting Kota’s eyes, gaze proud, confident.

“Ibushi Two Belts. I like the sound of that,” Kenny told him, and Kota felt his heart skip a beat, Kenny’s words washing all of his doubts away, replacing them with love and confidence. Kota felt like he could do anything. He closed the distance between them with a passionate, deep kiss, hands finding themselves buried in Kenny’s curls as Kenny pulled him in closer. They broke apart when they needed to breathe, and Kota held Kenny for just a little longer. Kota’s music hit, and he reluctantly let Kenny go, meeting his eyes one last time. “Show Okada who the **real** champion is around here.” He nodded before heading out, gaze determined, eyes full of fire, stride confident. When Okada’s music hit he took his time coming down the ramp, and as soon as he stepped into the ring, everything changed. The deafening crowd, the bright lights, the tension in the air, all faded, until it was just him and Okada. Their eyes met, and Kota felt himself smile. 

This was it. He could **_feel_ **it.

_One night. One match. One chance._

  
  


Closing A/N: And that’s all she wrote, folks! Thanks for reading these. Now, time to go completely f up my sleep schedule to watch both nights of Wrestle Kingdom! :)


End file.
